Miss Avenger
by Jeanette Black Padfoots Child
Summary: Emmy Stevens just found out she's really not Emmy Stevens but Christine, Chris Rogers, the daughter of Captain America and Peggy Carter. Somehow she had timetraveled to 1995 when she was only one and has been here ever sence. On the other hand Captain America is now hapilly engaged to none other than Tony Stark. When Chris shows up at his door his whole world is tipped upsidedown.
1. Chapter 1: What's Going On

Chapter 1: What's Going on?

"What do you mean I lied about my identity?" I asked again angrier than before.

For some reason these idiots at the recruitment office keep saying my DNA does not match my parents DNA and think I'm trying to register under a false name.

"Miss Emmy your DNA does not match your parents and you keep saying you are blood related to them, but our scanners are never wrong so we have to assume you were lying to us about the info on your form."

I frowned, this cannot be happening.

"I'm sorry but Miss Stevens we cannot accept your application."

What, they can't do that? He started to leave the room.

"Come on, wait, there has to be a way for you to accept it!" I yelled out following behind him.

He kept on walking.

"Miss there is nothing I can do." He replied.

I ran a little faster to catch up with him.

"There isn't anything I can do?"

He stopped and turned to face me.

"There is nothing I can do but…" he paused for a moment.

He looked like he had an idea, hope rose into my chest. I wanted in to the military so badly at this point I would do anything to get in.

"Well, there is one thing."

"What is it, I'll do it just tell me what I have to do." I replied eagerly.

"Well, if you can find your real parents and get them to sign off that they are willing to let you into the army we can let your application pass."

I felt my face frown again. What is with this guy I had my parents sign off on this, my real parents? But I was not in the mood to argue with this guy so I just nodded my head and headed to the door. My real parents, my real parents are John and Mary Stevens. Well, now that I think about it they don't have any pictures of me under the age of one and my blood type is a little different from theirs. I also have this long blonde hair while they have this dark brown hair. Also they have these bright blue eyes while mine are a hazel color. But that's a coincident they are my blood parents and I will go and prove it. I mean they wouldn't lie to me and to lie to me for seventeen almost eighteen years that's ridiculous. I walked over to my motorcycle and drove away from the recruitment office. I went straight home where I knew my parents would be.

I watched as I passed all of the beautiful buildings in New York City. I looked over and saw what I considered the ugliest building in New York, Stark Towers. It was built for only one reason to beat the height of the Empire State building. I looked over at it loathingly; if I could I would have destroyed it years ago. I drove past it and finally ended up at my house. I turned off the bike and parked it in the driveway. I walked into the house and I threw the keys onto the counter. My dad walked into the kitchen and smiled.

"So do we finally have a solider in the family?" he asked with a bright smile on his face.

Now that I looked at him head on I don't really look like him at all, not even close.

"No," I mumbled.

My mom walked in at that time. I looked at her closely as well, we didn't look alike either.

"No, what?" she asked.

My dad frowned and looked over at her.

"They didn't accept her into the army." Dad said he didn't look too happy.

"Awww honey what happened?"

I sighed, oh well here goes nothing.

"They told me my DNA didn't match yours, crazy right?" I laughed.

They didn't laugh with me. They looked very serious about this.

"Honey I think it's time to tell her." my mom sadly told my dad.

"Are you sure we should tell her?" my dad responded.

My mom nodded solemnly.

"We knew this day would come."

I raised my eyebrow. I was just kidding, maybe they are going along with the joke, and they take jokes to the max most of the time.

"Honey we have something to tell you."

My mom took my hand and led me to the couch. My dad followed right behind me. We all sat down and I looked at my mom then at my dad.

"We aren't your real parents." my mom told me.

I looked at both of them again. Then I burst into laughter.

"Oh come on guys seriously, stop joking what is it you really want to tell me."

They did not look like they were joking at all. I frowned again. I felt my lip tremble but I wasn't going to cry, I will not cry right now.

"But why did you lie to me about it?"

I sat up straight not faltering, a solider never back down.

"Well, we thought it would be easier to keep it a secret from you, then you could live a normal life not knowing that you may have been abandoned." My dad answered.

"Great, so did you guys like get me from an orphanage or something?"

"Heh heh not exactly we kind of found you in the woods when we were on a camping trip, no one was around and we put up fliers asking if anyone lost a baby." My dad chuckled.

"Well, no one claimed you so we decided to keep you instead." My mom replied.

This sounds like I was a puppy more than a human being.

"So the people at the recruitment office were right, great now I have to go find my real parents."

I stood up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" they both asked.

I turned back around and picked up my keys.

"To a doctor, I'm going to have them run a DNA test on me, maybe they can find out who my parents are."

I walked out the door and jumped on my motorcycle. I backed out of the driveway and drove off. I was going to a doctor to figure out who my real parents are. I drove down to the nearest hospital and signed in. I sat down in one of the chairs. I waited an hour before the doctor called me in.

"Emmy Stevens," They called out.

I stood up and walked back with them and they put me in a room. I waited a moment before a doctor came in.

"Hello, I'm doctor Coulson now what is wrong with you?" a man in a white coat came in.

"Okay, Doctor Coulson I need a DNA test, I want to figure out who my parents are since the people I live with are not them."

He looked puzzled and looked at me carefully.

"Hmmm okay ma'am we just need a blood sample and we will be good."

I rolled up my sleeve and he tried to push the needle into my skin. Crap, I forgot to mention that needles don't break skin very easily.

"It doesn't seem like it wants to go in." he replied pushing down even harder.

"Oh, sorry sir I don't know what it is but after that time I got struck by lightning five times I just haven't been the same."

He looked at me strange again.

"Tell me more."

Why does he want to know about me being struck by lightning, I'm surprised I even survived the event.

"Well, let's just say that before I was struck by lightning I looked like an anorexic health case, after I was hit by lightning I looked like a professional trainer."

I pulled out a picture of what I looked like before the incident. He looked at the pic and back at me. He looked at it one more time and then back up at me and smiled.

"Well, miss I can't help you here but if you come to S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters tomorrow and we will set you up there." He replied.

"Wait, why do I need to go to the S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters, that pace is only for superheroes?" I yelled out but he had already left.

I jumped off the bench and walked over to the office where I showed them my insurance card and paid the other fees I needed to pay and walked to my motorcycle. I jumped on and sped off wondering why I was needed at S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters of all places and who my real parents are. All while staring at the hideous building people called Stark Towers.


	2. Chapter 2: SHEILD

Hey, guys I forgot to mention last time I do not own the Avengers I am just a humble writer. I'm glad to see the feedback some of you have given me. If you have any comment or suggestions please just message me or something. Also I have to warn you I have changed up some of the ages, I don't know their original ages but I'm just making up some.

Again thanks for reading and please keep reading my readers are my inspiration, and now onto the story.

Chapter 2: S.H.E.I.L.D

I woke up with a slow start that morning in S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters. I was supposed to go home to Stark Towers but I got so caught up in my work I crashed here. I got up and started getting dressed in the usual uniform and my bow and quiver of arrows.

"Agent Barton we need you today, do you mind staying here for a few more hours," I heard the walky talky go off.

I sighed and picked it up and pressed the button.

"What is the job?" I asked.

"A girl is coming in for a DNA test I need you to watch for her at the front door and keep her busy till we can get her." I heard Coulson say on the other end.

"Is she dangerous?" I released the button.

"Nope, well possibly she doesn't realize the power she may possess."

I sighed; I wonder why I am always stuck with these jobs.

"Why can't you get Captain America to do it?" I asked.

I heard a crackling on the other side and then the Coulson's voice came back again.

"No, Tony and Cap are in Uruguay tracking down some of Loki's followers that we never caught, so it's up to you, good luck." He said signing off.

"Yeah, hope you trip and fall on your morning coffee." I mumbled.

"I heard that."

I grabbed the walky talky and slung it across the room and it landed on the bed. I walked out of the room knowing this was going to be a long day. I walked to the break room and picked up a cup of coffee and headed to the door. I climbed up to my perch near the ceiling and waited up there, waiting for this "possible threat." Now that I think of it, I don't even know what this girl looks like. But then again she will be the only one who doesn't know what she is doing or where she is going. I sat up in my perch for three hours. I was getting a little hungry I decided to go down and get some food, then come back up to watch out for the girl. I jumped down the banisters as quietly and swiftly as I could and I threw away the cup that my coffee was in.

I was turning around to go find some lunch when I accidentally bumped into someone. My first reaction was how the heck did she sneak up on me? The girl fell backwards and her papers flew everywhere.

"I am so sorry, sir." She apologized, sitting up trying to pick up all of her papers.

"No, it was my fault let me help you." I apologized.

I bent over to help her pick up her papers. Then I got a better look at her and I noticed she was beautiful. Her long blonde hair and her hazel eyes were just amazing. She stood up and stuck the papers she picked up into her army green messenger bag and looked at me. I handed her the papers I just picked up and smiled. She was wearing a shirt with a Captain America shield on it and green army cargo pants. She wore them proudly with her black converses and brown leather jacket.

"Uh, hello my name is Emmy; again I am so sorry for bumping into you." She said in almost proud way.

"No problem what so ever, my name is Clint." I said smiling.

She held out her hand and I looked at her strangely. We stood there for a minute before she spoke again.

"It's called a hand shake, do you guys in your big fancy building do that?" she asked.

I chuckled at my own stupidity.

"Sorry I don't give many of those around here."

He stuck my hand out and shook hers. She smiled and looked around the room.

"Wow, the government is putting our tax money to great use." She marveled.

"Yeah, this place has the best defense system so far created by man." I gloated.

She chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad you your proud of it; so is there a map in this fancy building of yours?"

"No but if you ask me I am sure I can escort you to the room you are looking for." I offered.

"Thank you, so you know where the medical room is?"

I looked at her with a puzzled look could this be the girl...?

"I'm having my DNA tested today and I don't want to be late for my appointment."

Yep, this is defiantly her. I didn't expect her to look so young and so pretty.

"Ah, well the people in the medic's lab are not ready for you yet, would you like to sit and wait for the okay?"

She nodded.

"That will be fine with me; will you accompany me while I wait?"

I smiled and nodded. We both sat at one of the benches and started to talk some more. She was very interesting. She was very fit and liked to play sports. The thing that surprised me the most was her age. She looked older than her actual age.

"I'm seventeen, eighteen in a month and now since you asked me my age it is only customary that you tell me yours." She responded.

"Oh well, I'm an old man I just recently turned twenty- three." I replied.

I watched as she snickered. She bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh at me.

"What's so funny?"

"That you think that you're old, do all superheroes say that?"

Superhero where did that come from? She snickered even more.

"Yeah I know who you are Hawkeye, saw you on the news when you guys saved New York from total destruction."

Of course, I've been getting that from everyone recently. Before I could say anything I saw Phil enter the room.

"Miss Steven's welcome to S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters shall we go?" he asked her.

She nodded and got up. She started walking towards him and I got up to follow. I wasn't going to leave her just yet.

"Miss Steven's welcome to S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters shall we go?" Dr. Coulson asked me.

Wow, this guy has risen up from the lab coat. He was now wearing a solid black suit and a dark pair of shades. I nodded to him and I stood up and followed him. I noticed that Clint had followed us. He walked a little faster and walked beside me.

"You know the needles in the DNA testing room are very painful, do you want me to hold your hand?" he said trying to act all tough.

I chuckled a little.

"No, I think it won't hurt that much." I replied.

I smiled he must not know of my overly tough skin.

"Are you sure you don't need someone there with you?" he asked again.

This guy must not know when to give up.

"No I think I will be fine, I am very tolerable to needles." I told him.

He smiled.

"Okay, if that's what you want."

Aw, isn't it cute when guys are trying to be tough because they are trying to flirt? But I am serious about me being fine. Like yesterday needles have rarely gotten through my skin after the incident. It's really hard to be in sports without your shots what exactly are you supposed to tell the coach, the truth? Trust me they don't believe it. I looked over at him and smiled again.

"Trust me I think I will be fine."

Dr. Coulson stopped and he opened a door for me.

"Right this way."

I entered the room willingly but when I got in the room I wished I didn't. The room was filled with huge needles. Now I have no doubt that one of those needles would pierce my skin.

"Miss Stevens please just sit down and relax Director Furry would like to come and watch as well."

I nodded and sat on the bench he pointed to. I sat down nervously and looked around the room. Clint sat in one of the chairs on the other side of the room; Dr. Coulson was standing on the other side of the room next to the door, and a tall black man with an eye patch on his eyes walk in through the door.

"Hello Miss Stevens I am Director Furry, welcome to S.H.E.I.D I hope you don't mind but I would love to see the results of this DNA test." He spoke boldly.

I nodded and I saw Dr. Coulson come over to the bench and he jabbed the needle into my arm.

2 hours later

I walked out of S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters after the most life changing news ever. So that's it they lay a bomb on me like that and they let me go. How do most people cope with that kind of news? But I know there is only one thing I can do. They gave me her address and his phone number. I have to go and find them. I hopped on my bike and sped out of the parking lot. I was going to find this woman right now but I wanted to call the other one right now. I turned on my blue tooth and I spoke the number that I wanted to call. I looked over and saw the ugly building as always and glared at it long than I usually do.

RING….RING….. The rings got longer and more painful with every second I glared at that tower. RING….. RING…. RING…. This was it the moment of truth don't disappoint me. RI…..

"Hello, this is Stark Towers this is Tony Stark you're having the pleasure of speaking to." A playful voice answered.

I ground my teeth before I answered.

"Hello, my name is Em….. I mean Christine Rogers, may I please talk to my father…. Steve Rogers please?"

2 MONTHS LATER

"Will, you marry me?" the love of my life asked me on one knee.

I was shocked beyond belief, he finally did it.

"Yes, yes I will marry you Tony Stark." I replied with joy bubbling over.

_Sorry, for cutting it off right there, I will try to write some more after the 4__th__ of July. But till then you will just have_ _to be satisfied with this. TTFN, bye ;)_


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise!

Hey, guys it's your friendly neighborhood, FANFIC WRITER! Okay, so it's not that fabulous but you get the point. Thank you to all the new people who subscribed to my story I thank you for that and again guys if you have any comment or suggestions please message me or write a review. I mean guys what kind of writer would I be if I didn't entertain my readers, (please tell me if you got the two references I put in there) and now onto the story.

Chapter 3: Surprise

"You will?" Tony asked with shock.

I nodded vigorously. He smiled as wide as he could and put the ring on my finger. He then wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me out of pure excitement. I hugged him back and pulled him up for a kiss. I can't believe it, he finally did it. I pulled away from the kiss and hugged him again. You couldn't imagine the happiness and joy that was bubbling in my stomach, but also the nerve racking question; am I good enough to be this man's husband? He pulled away from my hug and smiled even brighter.

"Now let's get to the fun part, how about some champagne," Tony asked in his cocky way.

"Sure, it is a special occasion anyways." I replied, knowing that Tony shouldn't have too much.

I've been trying to wean him off the stuff, he is too addicted to alcohol and I don't want to see him die an early death. But like I said the man is too addicted to the stuff. He was walking over to the champagne cabinet when I heard the phone go off.

"Sir, it's you're….. "Special caller." Jarvis told Tony.

I looked over at Tony and he looked at me and smiled.

"Sorry, I'm arranging a surprise but apparently Jarvis isn't keeping it that well of a surprise, let me go answer it." Tony replied with his usual cocky self.

He walked out of the room and I decided to surprise him, I looked around for the champagne bottles. I checked everywhere he might keep or hide the bottles. I checked the cabinet special for champagne, there was nothing in there. I checked the fridge next, zip. I checked the lab, the work fridge, his safe, under our bed, the bathroom, under his separate bed, and in all the guest rooms. There was not a single bottle of alcohol in this whole house. This was unbelievable, Tony's going to freak when he finds out. I walked over to the living room where he was talking on the phone with the special caller. But when I came in the room he was yelling into the phone.

"STOP CALLING THIS HOUSE."

He paused for the other caller to talk.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE REASON IS JUST STOP!"

The caller tried to talk again but Tony cut them off.

"I DON'T CARE DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS PRANK OF YOURS WOULD DO TO STEVE, IT WOULD DESTROY HIM, AND SO IF YOU CALL THIS HOUSE ONE MORE TIME I WILL DEAL WITH YOU PERSONALLY."

I saw him angrily hang up the phone and throw it across the room. I hadn't seen him this mad in a long time. What was he talking about, prank? How would it destroy me? What is this prank? I heard him start walking back my way. I ran back to the kitchen and made myself look busy trying to find something. He walked in with a smile on his face.

"Sorry for the yelling but they messed up my order, I just wanted to let them know who they were dealing with." He replied.

I nodded still looking busy. Why was he lying to me, if he is able to make this kind of commitment then he is able to tell me the truth.

"Yeah, well I hope they know exactly who they're dealing with." I replied with a fake laugh.

Tony laughed with me and then walked over towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So where is that champagne?" he whispered in my ear.

I laughed again; I knew he would get to that eventually.

"I hate to say this but the famous genus, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist doesn't have a single bottle of alcohol," I teased.

His face went into pure shock.

"We don't, see Steve look what you have turned me into?" he feigned despair.

"Ha, a good person, a healthier person, and my lover." I listed.

He purred at that word.

"Well, how about I go to the store and pick up some more champagne and we will continue this celebration when I get back." He bartered.

I pretended to think about it.

"Hmm, I think that's a good idea."

He smiled even brighter and kissed me before he headed to the elevator to go to the store. As soon as he went down I ran over to the phone, who was this mysterious caller? I reached the phone and picked it up. The technology today still confuses me but Tony has taught me a little bit about it. I could handle finding his previous callers.

"Mr. Rogers I wouldn't do that if I were you?" Jarvis pleaded.

"And why not," I asked.

"Because Tony has strictly forbid you from seeing the number, it's for your own good."

I frowned, what was so important about this number and this caller. Before I could think on it any longer I heard the elevator doorbell ring. I walked over to the door and opened it. There stood a girl about eighteen, with her blonde hair up in a bun, and with piercing hazel eyes. Strangely those eyes reminded me of Peggy Carters sharp piercing eyes. That brought back good and bad memories. But setting that aside the girl smiled at me and looked very excited.

She must be a fan; we get a lot of fan girls and guys that sometimes come to the building for autographs.

"Hello, what's your name?" I asked.

"Oh, it's Em… I mean Chris Rogers."

"Ha ha, that's cool I always wanted a son named Chris." I told her trying to make conversation.

She started to mumble something under her breath but she still kept that solider look and stood tall. We stood there for a moment. I cleared my throat and said:

"So did you come up here for something?"

She shook herself back into reality and nodded.

"Oh yes I need to talk to you Mr. Rogers, you may want to sit down."

I invited Chris inside and we sat down in the living room.

"So what do you have to tell me?"

I stood in front of the ugliest building in New York. I never thought I would be here but Tony Stark will not let me talk to my father. So I guess if I can't talk to him on the phone I should go see him in person. But I first had to make sure Tony was gone first. If he saw me at his front door he would personally kick me out. I waited in the parking lot and just my luck ten minutes after I called his cell phone Tony was storming out of the building, this must be my lucky day. I walked into the building and headed to the front desk. Sitting there was a man in his late twenties early thirties maybe.

"Hello, my name is Christine Rogers I made an appointment to see Captain America."

He looked up and smiled.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you my name is Bruce Banner, I'm not usually at the desk but the usual receptionist got sick so I'm filling in." the man said.

I held out my hand and he took it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you sir, so can I just go up or do I need sign papers Mr. Banner?"

"Nope just go right up ahead it's the top level, have a nice day."

I smiled as I got to the elevator.

"You too."

The doors of the elevator closed. Few, now the hard part, I started to pace in the elevator. To tell the truth I didn't think I would make it this far. Now what am I going to say to him, Hello Mr. Captain America I'm your daughter. Yeah, that's not the best way to give the news to someone. Mr. Captain America with today's technology we have been able to do so much like time travel well….. No that's too long of an explanation. I could start out with mom but she wouldn't want that. She told me not to start out with her. That was a specific request from Ms. Peggy Carter herself. Before I could think on it anymore I noticed that I was almost to the top.

I straightened up and stood at attention. Even though this is supposed to casual I am technically meeting one of the greatest soldiers in the world. He was the first super soldier and I had to make a good impression. When I got to the top I waited a moment and then realized I had to ring the bell. A minute later someone opened the door and there stood my father. Now I could see the resembalance between us except for the eyes I had more of my mother's eyes. He stood there looking me over awe well, like any good soldier.

"Hello, what's your name?" he asked.

"Oh, it's Em… I mean Chris Rogers."

"Ha ha, that's cool I always wanted a son named Chris."

"Well, mom did mention something like that." I muttered.

He looked at me strange, crap I slipped up no mumbling in front of your commanding officer.

"So did you come up here for something?"

I shook myself out of thought, I need to focus.

"Oh yes I need to talk to you Mr. Rogers, you may want to sit down."

He invited me inside of his home and I was led to the living room. He motioned to a chair and I sat down.

"So what do you have to tell me?"

"Well, sir this is some hard news to hear, I mean I was very shocked when I found this information so I don't know how you're going to react to this and I hope it will be good and not bad because I have been wanting to meet you for two months and it would mean a lot if you didn't react badly to this but….."

"Spit it out soldier," he said laughing a little.

"Well, sir what I'm trying to say is well… I'm your daughter." I sputtered out.

His smile became a frown.

"Don't joke with me soldier; why did you seriously come here?" he asked.

I looked down at the ground and he knew I was trying to keep it together.

"Sir, I don't joke about something this important."

He stared at me. He then went into full panic mode and stood up. He started pacing the floor point every few words.

"This can't be true, I've been trapped in ice since World War Two, and you would be an old woman by now because the only woman I ever did it with was….." he stuttered.

"With Agent Peggy Carter I know, I know and it's a really long story but for now I have a folder of DNA scans from S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters. Please just look at them."

I pulled a folder of papers out of my army green messenger bag and handed them to him. He looked over them and I could tell he was looking over the charts, the DNA cells, my blood type, and even a little box that even talked about the Super Soldier Serum that was in my body.

"Wow, five times."

"If you include the miniature one that hit me a minute after the first five it was six."

He sighed and I knew he couldn't deny the facts.

"Sir if you want Tony can run DNA tests in his lab if….."

"Just how long have you known," he asked cutting me off.

"A little over two month's sir," I responded.

He looked at me with a puzzled look.

"Two months, if you had known that long why you did wait till now to get in touch with me?"

"I tried but Stark wouldn't let me talk to you." I explained.

Just as I said that Tony Stark walked in carrying a bottle of champagne and a little bit of vodka.

"Okay Steve I got the…. Oh dear lord, this cannot be good." Was all that came out of the great Tony Starks mouth?

_Well, that's the end to chapter 3 I hope you like it and please write a review I will not post the next chapter until I get three reviews or PM's. SO please respond, thanks. :)_


	4. Chapter 4: Mom I'm Home

_Well, guys I'm back again and guess what you guys put in three reviews. I know it sounds sad only asking for three but hey you do what you can. So I got some good comments and I can't wait for my fans to read this chapter. I got writers block and it was hard to get this one started but I did so now you guys have something to read, NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!_

Chapter 4: Mom I'm Home

What are we doing, why is this girl here, and why is Steve so mad at me? Okay, so I may have kept him away from this girl that may be his daughter, big deal. We still aren't totally sure if S.H.E.I.L.D is being truthful. I mean they lied about Coulson dying when Loki stabbed him so how are we sure she really is related to Captain America. I was hooking up the machine to her and I could feel Steve's eyes burning into the back of my head. I turned around and looked over at him. I walked over to the panel.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I head Steve whisper.

I was silent. I knew he was mad, if this really was his and Peggy's daughter Steve would love this kid to death. He knew that was in his personality. Especially if it had Peggy's DNA in her, he loved Peggy, she was his first love. That meant I have been trying harder to take her place in his heart. But this kid will definitely take that spot.

"Tony answers me, please." He pleaded.

He was pleading now and that was killing me.

"I thought the girl was trying to pull a prank on you, I didn't want you to get hurt." I responded.

Not all the way true but mostly.

"But Tony for two months, two months she called." He responded.

I sighed.

"I thought she was stupidly persistent, maybe I should have noticed maybe she wasn't joking but I didn't want to take the chance of hurting you or getting your hopes up."

I kept my attention to the machine. If she's Steve's daughter she will have some tough skin. So we have to use the machine I created to vaccinate Steve every year. I saw she didn't look too happy, the needles seemed to freak her out. So she hated needles just like Steve, yeah this could be his daughter. Now that I looked at her closely she really does look like Steve, her hair, her skin, her attitude. Definitely her attitude, that good soldier thing was really Steve's thing.

I pressed a few of the buttons and the needle started to stick in her arm. I could see the discontent on her face as it went in. I pulled the needle out and walked over to the container. I pressed a few more buttons and I sent it to Jarvis. Hopefully he could decipher this. But we have to wait a few minutes before hand. I saw her sit up in the chair and head over to where Steve was sitting.

"Now if any of you have any questions please ask." She told us both.

Steve looked over at me and then back at this girl.

"What was your name before you learned your real name?" he asked.

"My name was Emmy Stevens."

"What school did you go to?"

"Military school near the pentagon, this is going to be my senior year."

"Why are you a senior when you are eighteen shouldn't the cutoff date putt you out of school." I asked her.

"I was held back a year because when I was a child I was sickly pale and skinny, I also missed multiple days because I was sick all the time." She said holding out a picture of her when she was younger.

She passed it around to both of us. I looked at it closely and it did look a ton like Steve before the super soldier serum.

"But how did you get to be like this?" I asked.

"I got struck by lightning five times in a row, six if you count the one that hit me a minute after the five other times." She replied.

I handed her back the picture. She put it back in her wallet.

"So are you living with your adopted parents?" Steve asked.

"Not anymore, I moved out a week after I found out they weren't my real parents, I couldn't live with the fact they lied to me for eighteen years."

"Wait where are you staying now," Steve asked.

Before she could answer Jarvis interrupted.

"Uh Tony, Steve, and Miss Chris I have the results of the test."

"Well, Jarvis what is it?" I asked.

"Well, sir it seems Miss Chris is telling the truth her DNA matches Steve Rogers and Peggy Carters DNA to the dot, she is his daughter."

I turned to look at Steve and I saw shock wash over his face.

"Are you okay?"

He stood there stunned.

"I can't believe it."

"I know it's a lot to take in but we can get through it."

"I can't believe it."

"Calm down, it will be fine."

"I can't believe it, she's mine?"

We all stood there silently. Then this Chris girl cleared her throat.

"Um, Mr. Rogers I hate to throw another bomb on you but I have to take you to see someone important."

"Who is so important, that he needs to see them when he's in this state of shock?' I growled.

She stood there silently then sighed.

"My mother, Peggy Carter," she replied.

Cap snapped out of it immediately.

"She's alive?"

"Yeah, she lives in the nursing home a few blocks away from here."

I thought Steve was going to break at that moment. But he proved me wrong and started heading outside.

"Hey, Cap where you going?" I asked Chris following close behind.

I had a daughter, a living breathing being that is a part of me, part of Peggy.

"I can't believe it."

Tony looked worried but I couldn't hear what he was saying.

"I can't believe it."

He was trying to get through to me but I couldn't respond.

"I can't believe it she's mine?"

I watched as Chris said something, this upset Tony because he looked mad at her. Then I heard Chris say something that snapped me out of it.

"My mother, Peggy Carter," Chris said.

"She's alive?"

"Yeah, she lives in the nursing home a few blocks away from here."

That sent me into high gear. I headed for the exit.

"Hey, Cap where you going," Tony yelled out.

Chris was following behind him.

"To see Peggy," I responded.

I jumped on my bike and revved it up.

"Wait you don't even know where she is?"

"I have her."

I grabbed the girl who was now my daughter and pulled her into the side car I just installed.

"Tony are you coming or not."

I watched him sigh as he pulled on a helmet and jumped on the back. I pulled out of the garage and sped down the highway. Chris pointed out the directions to the nursing home and we finally got to it. I quickly parked and jumped off. I didn't care if the other were following; I just had to see her. I opened the door and quickly walked to the receptionist desk.

"Hello, I need to see Peggy Carter."

"Uh sir are you blood related to this woman?"

I shook my head and she glared at me.

"Sir unless you are blood related you can't see her, you need to leave."

I was angry; I was going to put up a fight when I heard Chris walk in.

"Hey, Amy he and the other guy are with me, this is my dad and his….. Uh, what are you two to each other?"

"I'm his fiancé." Tony told her.

"Yes, my dad and his fiancé she has been expecting my dad here." She said smiling.

The woman named Amy looked at her and then at us and smiled.

"Okay, Chris have a nice visit." She told her.

She nodded and then grabbed my arm leading me the way to her room. We stopped in front of a room with American flag on it. I stood in front of it marveling at it. We stood there for minutes before Chris finally said something.

"Well, don't keep her waiting go on." She encouraged me.

I nodded and grabbed the door knob and turned it. I opened the door and entered the room. I saw an elderly turn towards me and smile.

"Hey, Steve it's nice to see you."

I smiled back at her.

"It's nice to see you as well, Peggy."

I sat down in one of the chairs outside of my mom's room. Tony Stark was sitting across from me. I can't believe it; _the _Tony Stark was sitting right across from me. This guy was my dad fiancé. Don't get me wrong I don't mind the fact that he's a guy and my dad's a guy it's just I have hated this mad all my life. Even when he went "good" I hated him. This guy he was self-centered, uncaring, rude, conceited, and a playboy. Not to mention he built that ugly building in the middle of New York. He was the one person I would never have expected to be with Ste…. I mean my dad.

"So how are you taking the news of Cap being your dad?" Tony asked me.

I only glared at him. Why was it him?

"Are you in there?"

I wanted to strangle him; I would rather him be any other person in the world.

"Hellloooo?"

"I hate you." I told him.

We both sat there staring at each other.

"Excuse me; I must have heard you wrong, say that again?" he said with his sarcasm.

He was just asking for it.

"I….. Hate… You, did you get that playboy or do you need your machine friends to explain it to you."

I rarely gave sass to my commanding officers but this one I would make an exception for.

"Oh no I must have heard you wrong because it seems like your trying to make me mad."

"Nope, just stating a fact, I know your history and I don't like it."

"What are you trying to get at, star spangled brat?"

"I'm talking about your boozing, your playboy history, and the weapon selling. I don't like it especially for my father."

"Now why are you getting protective of a man you just met?"

"Because he's now my only family, mom's dying we're lucky I decided to come over to your building and meet Captain America instead of relying on trying to get through with my phone calls. She isn't looking good and she could be dying any day now." I growled.

"So, that doesn't give you a right to barge into our life now that he finds out your blood related."

"No it doesn't but that doesn't mean I have to like it, I know you're a screw up. You did it before and you are most likely going to do it again and I don't want to see him get hurt."

I saw fire burning in his eyes and I knew I hit a nerve.

"Don't you dare imply that I'm ever going to hurt him." He growled.

I was about to say something when Captain America opened the door.

"Chris come in quick Peg…. I mean your mom want to see you."

I nodded and I looked back at Tony. I glared at him and stood up walking over to my mother's room having a feeling that I wasn't going to like what I was about to see.

_OO, cat fight, it seems hatred has started to burn in this story. Sorry it took me so long to write this piece. But five reviews and I will have another chapter up and running and don't worry I know what to write for the next chapter so keep on writing and reviewing. _


	5. Chapter 5: Well, Why Not

_Hey, people haven't posted in a while sorry, been busy and just got to it so please forgive the humble fanfic writer. Love the reviews I got you guys are awesome fans. I hope you will keep reading because I definitely love this story and I hope you guys do to. Also guys I posted a new story called Seeing it's a Harry Potter fanfic. Please read and review on it. Please I rely on my readers to give me tips, correct things I get wrong, and give ideas. I luv ideas so please review, review, review! Or if you don't want them out for everyone to see please PM me. Love getting those too. Also 954 people have read this story so I am soooooo excited and I thank every single reader for reading it, you have made me a very happy writer. Now onto the show, P.S. I won't write another chapter until I get five NEW reviews so please reviews._

Chapter 5: Well, Why Not

I walked out of the room with tears streaming down my face. I looked down at Chris and I saw she was crying as well but she stood tall and proud while doing so. She did have that soldier spirit. Tony stood up from his spot and looked at me. He looked upset.

"Steve what happened, what did she say, are you okay?" he asked running up to me.

I looked down at him and grabbed his hand. I wiped my tears away from my eyes.

"Peggy's dead."

He looked confused.

"How so wasn't she fine just a moment ago?"

"Apparently she was waiting for me to come visit her before she let go."

"Steve I'm so sorry." He said pulling me into a hug.

I hugged him back and waited a minute.

"Tony she's really mine."

He pulled away.

"Huh?"

"Chris, she's definitely mine Peggy confirmed it."

He looked a little worried but shoved it away and smiled.

"Well, that's got to be good, you have a daughter."

"But Tony I've missed eighteen years of this girls life, also she's a girl I've never been good with dealing with girls."

He laughed.

"Well, maybe Pepper can help or Jane can help. I mean they are girls I'm sure they would be more than happy to help or you could ditch her."

I glared at him.

"Tony you know I can't ditch her, she's my daughter. I can't leave her." And all he did was shrug.

We both looked over at her. She looked destroyed she just lost her new found mother, she doesn't have a home anymore, and worse she just found out the people who said were her parents were lying to her this whole time. I could not leave her no matter what. I had to be a father the greatest father I could be. I walked away from Tony and walked over to her. She was looking down at the ground trying not to show her tears. I stood in front of her and she looked up at me. Her eyes were red and puffy and the tears didn't seem to stop. She furiously rubbed her eyes trying to get rid of the tears.

"Sorry sir I shouldn't be crying you knew her longer and I mean I shouldn't be too at….." she stopped talking when I bent down and gave her a hug.

She stood still for a moment then I felt her arms wrap around me and I could hear her crying again. Tony just watched us and I was fine with that. When she finally pulled away did we all head to my motorcycle. We drove in silence the whole way back to Stark Towers. When we got back to Stark Towers I watched Chris looking around.

"Uh what are you doing?" Tony asked.

Chris glared at him.

"I'm looking for the exit."

"Why are you leaving?" I asked.

"Well, I need to go find a place to stay the night." She replied.

"Why do you need to find a place to stay I thought you said you had a place to stay?" I questioned.

She looked down at the floor sheepishly.

"Well, I kind of lied about that I should have said I sometimes have a place to stay and sometimes I sleep on my motorcycle. I have been staying with friends but I only have one friend and they could only keep me once every week so I kinda need to go find a place now." She replied.

I looked at her then at Tony, I was a little mad that she lied but then again why would she try to worry people she just met. Then I had a great idea.

"Hey why don't you stay here."

"NO!" Both Chris and Tony yelled out.

I was confused.

"Why not," I asked.

They both looked at each other then back at me.

"I don't want to bother you and Mr. Stark over here and I don't want to intrude." She explained.

"Besides I don't know if we could keep a teenager here she would have to switch schools and what do we know about having a teen in the house. Besides I don't think we have anymore rooms." Tony explained.

I smiled.

"Is that all your worried about, Chris we would love to have you here no intrusion I mean you are my daughter."

I turned to Tony.

"And Tony I think we can handle a teenager she is eighteen also we have enough rooms you have tons of them and if we don't you can give up your private bedroom I mean you don't use it so what's the point in using it."

"But sir I can't just barge in, it would be rude of me."

I shook my head.

"No it's not a problem at all; this home is now your home."

She smiled a little.

"Really, you won't mind at all?"

"Not at all," I replied with a smile.

"Well, then how can I say no; I would love to stay here."

"Well, its settled Tony let's go show her to her room."

Tony was smiling and I was happy.

"Now let's go get your things I will show you your room in Stark Towers." I told her and to tell the truth I was excited I have a daughter.

She is my own flesh and blood and I'm going to make up for every moment I missed in her life.

Stark Towers, the building I have hated ever since I could remember is now my new home. Where my new dad, Captain America, and my soon to be father in-law, Tony Stark. I was now living with the two things I have despised my whole life. Dad had come outside to carry in my few belongings and we were now carrying them up to my new room. On the way we passed a familiar face.

"Hey Mr. Banner, how are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh hey Miss Christine, why are you carrying that box, doing a job for Mr. Stark."

"Gosh Bruce stop calling me that it's Tony; also no she isn't carrying boxes for me these are her boxes she's moving in." Tony told him.

Mr. Banner looked confused.

"Why is she moving in, is she a new Avenger we haven't even thought of adding new teammates yet." He responded.

"No, Bruce she's Caps daughter."

Now he looked really confused.

"But how can that be she looks eighteen and Steve was unfrozen only a few years ago and he has been in a relationship with you that whole time. How can that be?"

"Well, I'm not sure those two are keeping it a secret but we ran DNA testing and well there DNA matches his and Peggy Carter's DNA."

He looked like his brain was going to give out from too much information at one time.

"Oh dear lord, that's very complex."

"Yes it is sir we are still trying to grasp the idea." I replied.

He nodded and we started to head for the elevator again. We got in and we walked into the room and heard the TV going on. I peeped in and I saw a man with long blonde hair and very muscular build with a woman with long brown hair and seemed to be a few months pregnant. I looked at dad and he smiled.

"Why don't I introduce you to everyone else," he told me.

Before I could stop him he had already shoved me into the room. They both turned around and looked at me.

"Hi, I'm Christine but you can call me Chris."

The woman got up and smiled at me.

"Hello, my name is Jane and this is my husband Thor."

The man named Thor got up and gave me a debonair smile.

"Hello smaller mortal what are you doing here in the great Tower of Stark?" he asked in a bellowing voice.

"Well, actually I'm moving in dad just push… I mean told me to go introduce myself."

"Father, whom is this father you speak of, Thor, is the only one who is going to be a father soon."

"Ha funny thing I'm actually the Captain America's daughter."

Jane looked very confused but Thor looked thrilled.

"You are the child of the great warrior Captain of the America, welcome little warrior I greet you with open arms miniature America." He said pulling me into a bear hug.

He pulled me up and shook me around and sat me down. I felt very dizzy and had to steady myself against the wall.

"How is that so, you would have to be really old to be Steve's daughter."

I nodded.

"Yeah, it's a very long and complicated story so we stick with I'm Captain America's daughter and we just go with it."

She nodded and smiled at me.

"Well, it's nice to have another girl in the house most of the time it's just Scarlet, me, and sometimes Pepper if we're lucky; I'm glad to have you here and you tell Thor seems happy to have you hear as well."

Thor smiled at me again.

"We are glad to have you in the Tower of Stark."

"Well, thank you both of you but I must be off I need to go set up my room."

They both nodded and I left to find dad standing behind the wall.

"Thank you father for pushing me in the line of fire, I should warn you I am awful conversationalist." I told him.

He just laughed.

"Well, sorry soldier thought you took your mom's conversation skills."

I laughed a little.

"Well, I didn't really get much from my mom if you haven't noticed yet." I replied.

He just laughed and we headed for my new bedroom. We turned into a long hallway and started to walk down it. Each room had their name on it. The first two were Thor and Jane's and dad and Tony's room. Next two were Clint's room and Mr. Banners. The last two were Ms. Romanoff's room and now my room. Before we got to my room the door to Clint's room and almost knocked me over with the door. Good thing I have good reflexes or I would have been smashed into the wall.

"Oh hey Chris nice to see you again," he told me.

I smiled; it's nice to see a familiar face here.

"Nice to see you Mr. Barton and yeah it's nice to see you too."

"Please stop, don't call me that it's Clint."

"Oh sorry _Clint."_

"So you moving in?" he asked.

"Yep, I am."

Dad looked at me then at Clint.

"So I'm guessing you two know each other." He replied.

"Uh yeah we met at S.H.E.I.L.D a few months ago; I think he was the first to know out of all you I was your daughter."

Dad looked very confused.

"So you knew this whole time?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to get involved I didn't know if you knew or not and if I brought it up casually it might be very awkward."

"Yeah awkward, well it was nice seeing you again _Clint_ I'm going to my room see ya later?"

"Yeah count on it."

I walked over to my room and walked in. The room was very luxurious and fancy. The walls were painted a nice red and the silk sheets were a nice black color. It was very nice and I couldn't wait to fully move in.

_Well, that's it for now guys. I'm sorry if I angered some of you but if you are angry please write and angry review or PM. Thankz guys you are the best. ; P_


	6. Chapter 6: Father Daughter Bonding

_Hey guys, guess what? I'm back. Did you miss me? Most likely not but okay, sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter. But I finally finished thankz for the comments and views. I know have 1,475 views. SO AGAIN THANK YOU READERS! Again you guys are my muse and my greatest inspiration. So you don't want to hear me blabbering on and on so on with the show._

Chapter 6: School, Fun

Dad has been so excited that he has a daughter. For the rest of the summer he kept on asking if we could hang out. First day I was there he asked if I wanted to go to the zoo, second to go see a movie (which by the way he had to point out how movies are different from the ones in World War 2) third day we went out for ice cream, fourth day to the park, and the fifth day miniature golf. He also had a camera there to take pictures of everything we did. The sixth day was Monday. That day Tony called me down from my room.

"Yes Tony?"

"That's Mr. Stark to you, show me some respect." He growled at me.

"But that would mean I had actual respect for you." I said sitting at a stool at the counter.

He glared at me but continued.

"A letter came from a school close by to tell you about school that you've been registered in." he replied.

I was confused I hadn't applied for school yet.

"Who signed me up for school, I haven't had the time.'

He looked at me.

"Apparently your father did." He muttered.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"You know it must really bug you that dad's been spending so much time with me." I pointed out to him.

Now this was one of my favorite parts of the day, bugging the crap out of Mr. Tony Stark.

"Your point is?" he asked.

"I'm just stating a fact, every time I walk in this room with my dad you get tense and this little vein on your neck starts to bulge." I said pointing to a spot on my neck.

"Shut up."

"That's not a nice thing to say you know especially to your fiancés daughter." I said smiling.

"I don't care who you are, if you had done your research Tony Stark isn't a push over."

I smiled.

"So now we're talking in third person."

His face started to get red.

"Again who do you think you're talking to?" he growled.

"To the man who's going to ruin my dad's happiness, I did do my homework, if I didn't I wouldn't know of your past flings and mistakes."

I got up and started to walk away. I did my job of upsetting Tony, now it was time to go see dad. I walked up the stairs to his office and knocked.

"Come in." he yelled out.

I walked in and walked over to his desk and sat in the extra seat. He looked over and smiled.

"Oh, hey Chris how are you doing today?' he asked.

"Oh, I'm just fine dad I was going to go and work out after I visited you and talked about school."

"Ah yes did the letter come in from the school."

I nodded.

"Great when's your open house?" he asked.

I looked back at the letter.

"It says it's the twenty-seventh of August." I replied.

"Ah that's next week, do you mind if I go?" he asked.

He was smiling brightly. I knew he had been hanging around me a ton because he missed so many years of my life. I couldn't deprive him of this opportunity.

"Sure dad, it will be fun."

He smiled brightly.

"This is great I can't wait to tell Tony."

I froze; he wanted to take Tony to my school Open house.

"You want to take To…. I mean Mr. Stark?"

"Yeah it will be great, and don't call him that he's going to be your other father soon so try calling him dad." He told me.

I nodded trying to keep a smile on my face.

"Yeah sounds fun." I said through my teeth.

He smiled and hugged me. I hugged my dad back and he ran downstairs, most likely to go tell Tony about the "great" news. I walked out of dad's office and found the elevator. I rode down to the fifth floor which opened up to a huge training room. It had six parts for each Avenger specially designed to help each of them. I listened closely to see if anyone was down here, I heard no one so I ran over to dad's section. I picked up one of the practice shields and turned on the simulator. I watched as the pixels in the room started to change and I was waiting for the place it would send me next.

This time it put me on Jupiter. Great, Jupiter is mostly made of gas, I think. I noticed that there were little puff ball like things bouncing around the planet. If I was like any other teenage girl I would gawk over them but in my experience the cuter they are the more dangerous they could be. I walked over to one and it looked up at me. The fuzzy creature was pink and fluffy with big blue eyes. There was also a huge antenna on its head with a little green ball on top of it.

I looked down at it and flicked the little green ball on its head. They didn't seem to like that. The fuzzy creature turned black and its eyes when red. He opened his mouth wide to show me his very large and sharp teeth. This was not good. The little monster attacked me and I kicked it. It flew and hit a bunch of the other little monsters. I saw a huge dark cloud appear and I knew I was in big trouble. I started to run the other direction but they had become a wave now and were heading right towards me!

I stopped and kneeled down pulling my shield up. I prepared myself as the wave of evil little that would hit my shield. But when they were supposed to hit I didn't feel anything. I looked up and found a net holding up most of them. I looked over and found Mr. Barton. He had shot an arrow that apparently had a net in it. I frowned I thought no one was in here; he must have been in one of his perches. The simulation turned off and a booming voice echoed throughout the room.

"WINNER HAWKEYE!"

I frowned, stupid computer. I put the shield back into its spot and started to walk towards the exit. I heard him jump to the ground and jogged to catch up with me.

"Hey where you going, thought you were here to work out?" he asked.

I stopped and turned towards him.

"Well, I would have but you defeated my training simulation before I could even start." I shot back.

He stared at me.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know you had it under control by the wave of little monsters barreling towards you." He replied chuckling a little.

I pouted.

"Well, you didn't wait long enough I would have shown you that I was perfectly fine and was handling it."

He tried to hold in his amusement.

"What, you wouldn't be happy if I stepped in on your practice and shot your bow and arrow better than you did." I retorted.

This time he laughed loudly.

"But the thing is you couldn't shoot on my bow better than I could. I was angry. I hated being proven wrong. I walked over to his training area. It was filled with targets of all kinds and a practice bow. I put on one of the safety gloves and picked up the bow. I pulled the quiver of arrows up and pulled one out. I pulled back the string and aimed for one of the targets. I aimed quickly and let go. I watched as the arrow spiraled and landed smack dab in the middle of the target. He walked over and looked at me.

"Not bad but can you hit a moving target before it hits you."

He pressed a button and a target started moving towards me at great speed. I quickly pulled out another arrow and shot it. The arrow hit the middle of the target and it exploded. Mr. Barton nodded in approval.

"Not bad, really not bad but you aren't a pro like me," he gloated.

I laughed.

"A pro like you please, I've seen chipmunks throw acorns better than you can shoot arrows."

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge?"

I laughed.

"Bring it."

He pressed a series of buttons and multiple targets started to move throughout the room.

"Whoever shoots the least amount of targets has to do a chore of the others choice for a month."

I looked at him.

"Deal and GO!" I yelled out.

I pulled out an arrow and shot one. We started to shoot at the targets. One after one we were both eager to beat the other. I was about to shoot at one when Mr. Barton shot it before me. I glared at him but he was already off shooting at other targets. I continued and this went on for an hour. When we thought all of them were shot down Mr. Barton called out:

"Computer what's the score?"

It took a minute but the computer finally spoke.

"Chris two-hundred and Clint two hundred."

He looked confused.

"Wait we're missing one."

I looked behind him and I saw one of them hovering behind him. I aimed the arrow and looked closely at it. Mr. Barton stared at me and looked a little frightened.

"Um, Chris it's just a game no need to kill anyone."

"Just stand still I'm not going to kill you."

The room went silent and I finally released the arrow. It spiraled and it missed the target, damn it. Mr. Barton saw what I was aiming at and shot an arrow and it went through the target. I frowned beaten by him again. He smiled and laid down his bow. He walked over to me and laughed.

"Looks like you lost to the master." He said flexing his muscles.

I chuckled.

"Ha with those muscles I don't think so, what are you ninety-five pound of pure muscle."

He looked shocked.

"I'm not ninety-five pounds! Do you see these guns?"

I laughed even harder.

"You mean those twigs you call arms?"

He frowned a little but in a playful way.

"Do that again and I will make your chore ever worse." He yelled out.

"Funny, I can take I was in military school for the majority of my life I can take it." I yelled back.

He laughed.

"That's it your on laundry duty." He yelled back.

"I lived with sweaty men in school again I can take it."

"Not when it's the hulks clothes those things are hard to clean." He yelled back to me. I started to walk to the exit.

"I think I can handle it."

He ran to catch up with me and put me in a head lock. I laughed and tried to get him off of me.

"Huh are these twigs now."

"Hahahahaha Okay I admit it they aren't twigs, now let me go."

"Not on your life." He came back.

I laughed and we joked around for the rest of the afternoon. When I headed to my room I ran into Jane. Just the girl I needed to see.

"Hey Mrs. Thor do you mind if we could talk, there aren't many girls here and I can't talk to my dad about this so could we talk," I asked.

She smiled.

"Yeah Chris lets go somewhere private, so what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

I shuffled my feet.

"Um, I wanted to talk about guys."

_Well guys that's it for now. Please write reviews or PM me with comments, ideas, or complaints. Again you guys will always be my muse. See ya ;)_


	7. Chapter 7:Hey, Don't Touch That Wait Oh

_Hey guys I am so so so so so so sooooooooorrrrrryyyyy I've been so busy and school just started for me so I have been overrun by homework. But don't worry I'm back and ready to have a new chapter posted up. This one isn't going to be as big but I have some good ideas for it and hopefully I will get a few chuckles out of it. I did when I thought it up so enjoy the next chapter of Miss Avenger._

_-/_

Chapter 7: Hey, Don't Touch That Wait Oh Never Mind

I walked out of Mrs. Jane's room. I relayed the conversation over and over through my head.

-/

Mrs. Jane led me to her room and offered me a chair. I sat down and Mrs. Jane eased herself onto another chair close by. It was a nice red velvet chair that seemed to be hand crafted and not manufactured.

"Okay, Chris what is this about this boy thing?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

I looked at the floor and then looked up at her.

"I think some guy has a crush on me." I replied a little nervously.

She smiled and if she could I think she would have jumped for joy.

"Oh, really so who is this guy?" she asked.

Should I really tell her, this could not end well?

"He's someone from my old school." I replied.

"What's his name?"

"I can't say." I told her.

She nodded her head.

"Full respect, so how old is he?"

"He's twenty-three." I replied softly.

She looked a little shocked.

"He's twenty-three and how old are you again?" she asked.

Her eyes filled with panic and I knew she would. Twenty-three, there is a little bit of a gap between him and I.

"I'm eighteen ma'am."

Her face lightened up a little but not all the way.

"Okay, well honey I can't give you true advice unless you answer this, do you like this boy back?" she asked.

I froze. Did I like him back? I never really thought about it before. I mean he was fun to hang around and he was a great superhero but I never thought him being anything other than a friend.

"That's the problem I've never thought of as anything more till now." I replied.

She shook her head and sighed.

"Well, then I'm sorry I can't help you there but when you figure out your feelings for him." She said.

I nodded well, that does seem reasonable I mean how could she give me advice if I'm totally clueless?

I got up and headed for the door.

"Thank you Mrs. Jane for the advice."

She smiled and got up.

"Well, I didn't give much advice but how about this, I and the girls are going to paint each other's nails tomorrow will you please join us?"

I hesitated. I hated finger nail polish. It was girl, frilly, and made your nails absolutely useless. But she had been so nice and kind to me I can't turn it down it would be rude. But I can't my Open House would be the next night and I didn't want the nail polish to be there for that.

"Please it would be great to have you there, and besides you haven't met Scarlet yet haven't you?" she asked.

I shook my head no. I hadn't seen her, I've been living here for over a week and I haven't seen any sign of her living here.

"Please you have to come and meet Natasha." She pleased.

How could I say no, she was being so nice it's the least I could do. Besides I wanted to meet Ms. Romanoff.

"Sure it sounds fun." I replied putting on a fake smile for her.

She did a little jump and clapped her hands together.

"This is going to be so fun." She squealed.

"Yeah heh heh fun," I said feigning excitement.

She closed the door to her room and I started to walk away.

-/

And that's how I got roped into a very weird conversation and getting my nails painted. The next day I walked to Mrs. Jane's room and I opened it up. I was waiting for the worse night of my life. I walked in and found a girl with flaming red short hair sitting on Mrs. Jane's bed. In the chair I was sitting in yesterday was a woman with long orange hair. I watched as Mrs. Jane rushed over from her closet with a huge box. He laid it down on the floor and ran up to hug me.

"Yay, Christine you made it," she squealed.

Okay, this must be one of those mood swing things. She's usually calm, cool, collected, and very intelligent looking but today and yesterday she went very bubbly. Also what's up with calling me Christine? She always calls me Chris.

"Yeah glad I could make it." I said trying to sound cheerful.

I walked over to the wall and sat down against the wall.

"Okay, girls we have a new girl here with us for girls night please welcome Christine." Mrs. Jane announced.

The two other women looked over at me and put on a sort of smile.

"Hello I'm Pepper Potts and this is Natasha Romanoff this is the forced girl's night." The ginger haired woman replied.

"Uh nice to meet you both please call me Chris." I told them both.

Ms. Romanoff sneered at me while Ms. Potts gave me a look saying good luck. Jane looked at us all and gave us this really ditzy look saying she was really excited.

"Okay, tonight let's do Chris's nails first."

The first thing that popped into my head was hide but it was too late Mrs. Jane grabbed my arm and led me to the huge box of finger nail polish. When I left that dreaded my nails were now sparkly red, blue, and white; sparkles great. I started to head to my room when I heard something behind me. I turned around to see who it was and I found Ms. Romanoff behind me. Before I could ask anything she slammed me into a wall and covered my mouth so I wouldn't talk.

"Okay, brat don't get too comfortable here, I know what you're up to."

"What the heck are you talking about?" I said getting her hand off my mouth.

"You think that you are so special just because you're Captain America's daughter."

"No I don't," I argued back.

"Well, you're not," she said completely ignoring me.

"I just said that." I snapped.

"So just stay away from him you're not worth his time." She growled.

"Stay away from whom?" I growled back.

"You've been warned." She snapped and walked away as like nothing had happened.

What the heck? I hadn't even said one word to her and she's already threatening me. Who is this guy she's talking about? I didn't even know I was flirting with someone. I walked back to my room and thought on her words. I slipped into a pair of karate pants and a tank top. I let my hair fall from its bun and let it roll down past my butt. I slipped into my bed waiting for tomorrow so I could get open house over with.

"GOOD MORNING SOLDIER!" a yelling voice announced.

I quickly rolled out of bed, headed to the end of my bed, and stood attention.

"GOOD MORNING CAPTAIN." I yelled back.

Then I realized I wasn't at military school and relaxed. I got a better close and found my father laughing at my door frame.

"Not funny dad, I was sleeping."

"Yeah, I know when were you thinking of getting up?" he asked.

"What do you mean; I always get up at seven in the morning?" I asked him.

"Look at your alarm clock." He replied.

I walked over to the clock and looked at the time. It was twelve in the afternoon.

"CRAP, why didn't anyone wake me?" I asked scrambling around the room making my bed and picking out some clothes.

"Well, Tony told me that you were up so I thought you were up and I didn't see you this morning."

That explains it all, that bastard. I will get back at him later.

"But when I had noticed I hadn't seen you all morning I came to check on you and I found you here." He replied.

I nodded and was about to start changing when I remembered that dad was in here.

"Uh I'm very thankful that you woke me but could you leave so I can change?" I asked.

He blushed a little and nodded. He headed out the door and closed it behind him. I pulled on a plain red shirt and a navy blue pleated skirt. Dad had decided that all of us should dress nice so I had to dig this up. I put on some white flats and put on a string of pearls. I smiled as I remembered these were my mother's. I put in a pair of matching pair of pearl earrings and I left my hair down. I walked out of my room and headed down to the kitchen. I saw that everyone was down stairs chatting amongst themselves.

I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a jar of jelly. I walked over to the pantry and pulled out some bread and peanut butter. I made a PB&J while wondering why everyone was down here. I sat on the counter, which Tony hates, and started eating. I looked over and saw Mr. Barton; he waved at me and walked over to the counter.

"You know Tony's going to be pissed if he sees you up there." He stated.

I smiled.

"Yes sir, I do but that's the fun part, watching that vein pop out of his neck." I told him laughing.

He chuckled back.

"So he does that to you as well?"

"Yep, so why did you come over here?"

"Eh got tired of talking to Natasha so you excited for your open house?" he asked.

I laughed.

"Nah, it's just like any other open house." I responded.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I've never been to an open house so I wouldn't know."

"Wait what did you do before S.H.E.I.L.D?"

"There was nothing before S.H.E.I.L.D."

My eyes widened. I wondered how many of these people have actually been to an open house. Mrs. Jane (most likely), Thor (definitely not), Mr. Banner (most likely), Tony (maybe), Dad (not a recent one), Mr. Barton (no), Ms. Romanoff (no), a good part of the people down here have most likely haven't been to one. Wait speaking of all of them being down here:

"Uh Mr. Barton…

"Please call me Clint."

"Fine Clint, why is everyone down here?"

"Didn't Cap tell you, he considers us your new family so he wants us to all goes to your open house?"

My eyes went wide, was dad thinking right when he invited a god, two assassins, the playboy, a pregnant lady, and a hulk to go to a high school.

"Okay, guys lets go." I heard someone yell.

I knew immediately that was my dad. Everyone started to head out. I watched as my dad as he grabbed Tony's filthy hand and walked out. I walked out behind them and grabbed my helmet. I walked behind everyone to the garage. I put on my helmet and hopped onto my bike hoping this open house will not kill anyone. Well, we were close. As soon as we entered the building everyone split up looking at the "cool stuff."

It wasn't even five minutes before things started going downhill. I had already filled out the necessary forms for school and I had just gotten my schedule. I was walking to my first class when I found dad messing with a locker and a lock.

"Now how do I open this contraption?"

"Uh dad, aren't you going to come and help with classes?"

He turned around a little shocked but smiled.

"Sure let's go."

He moved away from the locker and followed me to my first class AP Chemistry. I walked into the chemistry room and found my soon to be stepfather and Mr. Banner messing with the chemical in the room. I quickly grabbed some papers for the class and ran out dragging my dad out behind me. We headed down the hall to find my Latin class when I found Thor banging his hammer against a drink machine.

"What is this sorcery, this contraption will not give me the fizzy caffeinated drink that I asked for. You will pay for this you insufferable Earth machine!" he yelled out.

I saw Mrs. Jane running over trying to pull him away from the machine. Kids stopped and started to watch as Thor kept slamming his hammer into the machine. I grabbed dad and rushed him over to my third class room which was art. In front of the art room I found Ms. Romanoff. I thought finally someone who would be normal. But I was so wrong. Apparently she's going to be my new Art teacher. This was starting to be very disappointing day. But it got worse when I got to my P.E class I saw Mr. Barton was hanging from the banisters aiming arrows at kids who look suspicious. I was dead, then the school started to vibrate and I knew Tony and Mr. Banner made something explode. Lighting was now starting surround the school and one even hit the school. Kids were panicking and I saw my new principle heading straight for me.

"Um, Miss Rogers is this _your_ family?" he asked.

I face palmed myself and shook my head yes. I watched as dad ran off to see if Tony was okay.

"Miss Rogers this is very unacceptable." He explained.

I nodded my head.

"Please sir, there is no other school I can go to please let me go here, my soon to be step-dad can and will pay for damages." I pleaded.

He scratched his chin and finally nodded.

"Okay, Miss Rogers but you better not represent this kind of behavior at school." He snapped and he stormed off to his destroyed office.

I sighed and looked up.

"Hey Mr. Barton we need to leave now, let's gather everyone up."

He nodded and jumped down. We rounded up my "family" and we headed home. When I got home I grabbed a pint of ice cream and walked up to my room. As I was eating I heard a knock at the door and my dad entered. He smiled at me.

"So how did we do?" he asked.

_Well, that's it review and like. Hopefully I did a good job. ;)_


	8. Chapter 8: Where is all the Military

_Okay, so I'm guessing the last chapter wasn't my best work, sorry I don't do girly. Not really in my blood, but I will try to do better with this chapter, I really will because I love my readers commenting and not hating me too much I'm soooooo sorry it's taken me so long to get this one up, school is killing me. Well, I will stop jabbering and get on with the chapter. _

_-/_

Chapter 8: Where's the Military Equipment?

I woke up as my alarm clock started screeching at me to wake up. I turned off the alarm and groggily slipped out of my bed. I headed for the bathroom and turned on the shower. I was up and hour earlier than I usually would have gotten up. Public school is going to be torture. I stripped down and got in the shower washing my extremely long hair. I wonder if I should get it cut short maybe to my shoulder blades or my shoulders. If anything I would have it to my shoulder blades. I finished up my shower and got out trying to dry my hair. I walked over to the sink and looked through the drawers. I hadn't had any toiletries so I'm guessing dad went out and got them.

In the top drawer I found a stick of deodorant, a tube of toothpaste and a toothbrush, and a pack of female products. I blushed at the thought of dad trying to pick these out, embarrassing. The second drawer had multiple boxes of soap and hair care products. When was I ever going to use one of these bottles? There was also a pile of makeup next to the hair care products. The third drawer had a box in it. I opened it and found a pair of dog tags and a note.

_I know that this finding out I'm your father thing hasn't been easy and I'm probably not making it easier by suffocating you but since it's your first day of school I thought you would like to wear these._  
_Sincerely,_  
_Dad_

I picked up the tags and carefully looked at the writing. Steve Rogers was the name engraved into the slim piece of metal. I held them tightly in my hand and smiled. I put them down next to the sink and brushed my teeth. I finished getting ready and I grabbed the dog tags and walked out of the bathroom. I walked over to the closet and I looked around. I picked out a pair of army green cargo skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with Uncle Sam on it saying We Want You. I pulled on the clothes and searched around for a pair of socks.  
When I finally found a pair I pulled them on and put of a pair of black high tops. I put on the pair of dog tags dad gave me and started to pull up my long blonde hair into a ponytail. I looked at the clock and knew dad was up now. I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs. I looked in the cabinets to find the cereal. I pulled out some Coco Puffs. I pulled out a bowl and some milk.

I heard the stomping of someone coming down the stairs and saw dad smiling.

"Good you're up, I was going to come and wake you up."

I smiled back. I did really look and acts like my dad. More than I looked like my adopted parents. I was really glad to have him.

"Yeah, I made sure to get up this morning first day of public school."

"Yeah, wouldn't want to be late for that."

He looked down at my t-shirt.

"I remember when they had those on posters up everywhere, the originals are so much cooler." He told me.

I laughed.

"Well, I bought this shirt when I got into World War Two stuff and Uncle Sam was an interested character, so inspirational I would have joined if I saw a poster like that."

"Well, in those days you wouldn't have gotten a fighting position like me."

"I know but I'm persistent, I would find a way to do it."

He laughed.

"You know you really are like me."

I nodded and we were silent again. I grabbed the dog tags now around my neck and smiled again.

"By the way thank you for the dog tags, I love them."

"You're welcome, I thought you would like them but I wasn't so sure."

"Well, they are perfect thank you so much for giving me such a great piece of history."

He nodded again as I finished up my cereal. I put my dish in the sink and grabbed my messenger bag. I picked up my keys and kissed my father on the cheek.

"I have to go, see you later."

"See you later."

I ran downstairs and hopped onto my motorcycle. I revved it up and sped out of the garage leaving skid marks streaked on the pavement. This would most likely tick off Tony which was okay with me. I sped through New York heading towards my new school. I don't know how this was going to go down. Usually at school I would be yelled at by multiple General's and Officer's and be told to do laps and pushups. But how does public school actually work?

I pulled up in the parking lot and dismounted my bike. I looked around and found kids of all ages walk into the school. There were kids in football jersey's bumping each other and girls with way too much makeup and kind of looked like clowns. I walked to entrance and was almost run over by one of those stupid jocks. I glared at the jock and he looked at me apologetically before running off again. I kept on walking to my locker and unlocked it. I slung my bag in and grabbed a notebook and two text books.

I headed down the hall and around the corner to the Chemistry lab. I looked at the newly refurbished lab and knew that dad had convinced Tony to give the money to the school. I sat down in the front left corner desk and started laying out equipment for class. I sat there waiting for the bell to ring so class could start and this day would end sooner. I started to look at the ceiling when I heard someone plop into the chair beside mine. I looked over at the girl who had occupied the seat beside mine.

The girl smiled at me and held out her hand to me.

"Hi I'm Caitlin and your name is?" she asked.

This girl had a really perky attitude like she actually wanted to be here.

"Um, name's Chris." I said taking her hand and shaking it.

She smiled and shiny metallic braces shone through. I had noticed she didn't look like the other kids. She wasn't wearing Aeropostale or Hollister. She had her own little style that fit her. She was wearing a pink cami under an indigo sweater and Capri jeans. Her hair was a dark brown color and it was frizzy and poofy. Her green eyes were behind a pair of thick black pair of glasses. She had been nervously rubbing her hands together before because of the red marks on her hands showed stress. She also seemed to be a few inches shorter than me.

She smiled at me again and moved her hand away from mine.

"So are you new here?"

I nodded.

"Have you made any friends?"

I shook my head no.

"Good, then you'll be my friend!" she exclaimed.

She hurtled her body at mine and pulled me into a bear hug. What's up with this girl? I stared at her strangely but she didn't pay attention at all as the bell rang. A lean, tall, man walked into our classroom and walked to the front of our class. I was guessing that this was our teacher.

"Hello students of Chemistry!"

The man was really hyper; okay how much coffee did he have before getting here?

"Now as some of you may have noticed we have a new student here at Albany High, please give a round of applause for Miss Christine Rogers." He said like a game show host.

He started to scan the room.

"Christine, where are you?"

I slowly raised my hand and stood up.

"Right here sir."

He smiled and laughed.

"Good you may sit down."

I sat back down but raised my hand again.

"Yes."

"Um sir I go by Chris."

"Okay, Chris can you tell the class where you went to school before here?"

I looked around at the multiple staring eyes wondering where I came from.

"Um I went to military school before here." I responded.

"Oh, so your one of those sticklers?"

I was about to protest but he cut me off.

"Don't worry we will teach you to loosen up." He chuckled.

I just shut my trap. I didn't want to draw to much attention to myself. I listened to this crazy teacher whose name was Mr. Abernathy. When he let us go I quickly got out before he could call me out again. This was not going as planned. I walked swiftly to the Latin classroom. This class was run by Mrs. Conner's who was around a hundred years old I think. When her too long of a class was over I started to head to the cafeteria. I was almost there when someone bumped into me. My stuff dropped and I glared at the person who had just bumped me.

The boy was wearing one of those royal blue and gold football jerseys and his dark brown hair was in that scruffy boyish cute way. I was nowhere interested in it. He smiled and leaned down.

"Hey, sorry about that sometimes I forget I'm not the only one in the hallway." He chuckled.

I just kept on glaring at him. Why is he smiling after bumping into me? Mr. Barton at least looked a little concerned when he bumped me. I dropped to the ground and picked up the rest of my papers and stuff. He looked me in the eyes and I looked towards the ground.

"Thanks." I muttered without much appreciation.

"You're welcome."

He's not too bright is he? I started towards the cafeteria again and he followed me.

"So you're that new girl, from the military academy?"

I nodded.

"Cool, my dad was in the army when he was younger but he's now retired."

"My dad was in the military too."

"Oh, cool who was your dad maybe our dads know each other or something."

I snickered.

"I highly doubt your dad and my dad know each other from war, mine fought in World War 2."

He looked at me strange.

"Who is your father?" he asked.

I laughed and entered the lunch line when I felt a small body tackle me.

"Hey, Chris I haven't seen my bests buddy in the world all day, what are you doing?" she asked.

I laughed at the small girl.

"Just talking to….. I never caught your name."

"My names Josh."

Caitlin's face went into pure shock. I looked at her and then at the jock beside me. Then back at her, what is wrong with her face? We walked through the lunch line in awkward silence. When I paid for my lunch is when I parted ways with Josh and I was kind of glad.

"Why were you so shocked?" I asked Caitlin.

She looked over at me and did a double take.

"Seriously, you don't know?!"

I nodded my head.

"He is the hottest guy in the school, if you talked with him he must have saw something interesting about you."

I laughed; my whole being is too interesting. I sat down at one of the table and started to eat. Before long this group of kids including Josh walked up to our table. I could somehow sense they were no good. The girl in the front of the five person pack had this smug look on her face and looked down on me.

"Uhm excuse me but you're sitting at our table."

Caitlin nervously but quickly got up. I could tell these people were bullies from the start, I hated bullies.

"Sorry, tables taken."

She glared at me like I had the audacity to speak to her and Caitlin sat back down.

"We, meaning the popular kids, sit here."

Caitlin automatically got back up.

"Well, then learn to sit with others." I shot back.

She looked horrified and Caitlin sat down yet again.

"Sit with you dorks, I don't think so."

Caitlin got back up and she looked a little tired.

"Well, then find another spot we were sitting here first."

I looked back down to my food and started to eat. Caitlin had finally decided to sit back down and eat her lunch. The other girl was not happy with me because before I knew it my food went flying to the other side of the room. I glared up at her and she gave me a smug little smile.

"Now boys escort these girls to a different table, please." She demanded.

The two meaty football players came towards us. One picked Caitlin up with ease and the other one came for me. As soon as he touched my hip I grabbed the meaty hand that grabbed it and slung him half way across the room. They all just watched as he smashed into a crowded table. They all looked at me and I just shrugged it off. The other goon dropped Caitlin and went for me. I quickly grabbed him and slung him into the wall and turned to Josh and the two other girls.

"So who's next?" I asked cracking my knuckles.

The blonde was so furious. She ran up to me looking like she was going to punch me but I easily punched her in the nose. She screamed in pain and ran the other direction fast. I turned back to the last two members.

"So do you want to go to the nurse's office too?" I asked.

They both started to back away slowly and ran for the door. I smiled and sat back down at my table. Caitlin got off the ground and smiled.

"How the heck did you do that?!"

I smiled and chuckled.

"It's a long story."


	9. Chapter 9: AAAAHHHHH

Chapter 9: AAAAAHHHHH

I heard the door open and close shut. I looked over and found Chris walking into the room. I smiled she's back, school is so long.  
"Hey, how was school?" I asked.  
She turned to me and smiled.  
"Oh hey, school was okay... heh heh by the way I have a note from my teacher."  
She looked guilty, what did she do? She pulled the note out of her bag and handed it to me. I looked over the note and this is what it said:

Dear Mr. Rogers

Your daughter Christine caused a fight in the cafeteria. She greatly injured three students. One has a broken nose and the other two have multiple broken bones. We would like her to have detention for the next week and join the football team to replace one of the players she just injured. Please sign this note and have your daughter return this note immediately.  
Principle Parker

I looked at the note then up at her.  
"So why did you get in this fight?"  
She shuffled her feet and looked up at me. She stood at attention and told me flat out.  
"Those three kids that I beat up were bullying me and another girl and when they forcibly tried to remove us from the table I used self-defense against them."  
I looked back at the note then at her and I smiled.  
"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU."  
I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. She looked very shocked.  
"You're not mad?"  
"How could I, my daughter stood up for herself and another person, I am so proud."  
She smiled again.  
"Well, glad to make you happy and don't worry I will make sure to go to detention and football practice." she announced.  
I smiled brighter.  
"I didn't even doubt that you wouldn't go."  
I signed the piece of paper and handed it to her.  
"Well, go upstairs and start your homework, dinner will be ready at seven be their."  
She stood at attention and saluted.  
"Yes sir." She giggled and ran upstairs.  
I smiled and walked over to the elevator. I knew Tony would be in the shop right now. I took the elevator down five levels and found myself at the entrance of his work shop. I let Jarvis scan my finger print and I walked in. I saw him over at his table working on something. I snuck up behind him and I wrapped my arms around his waist. He tensed up for a moment and relaxed.  
"Well, someone missed me?" Tony snickered.  
"Well, I haven't seen you all day me at S.H.I.E.L.D and you hear at STARK Tower I miss you." I said snuggling into his neck.  
"Well, how about you sit over on the couch while I finish this up and keep me company."  
I chuckled.  
"But you're not over there." I feigned whining.  
He chuckled and turned around so I could see his face.  
"Well, you're just going to have to have this for now, but later I will definitely give you all my time."  
He gave me a quick kiss before turning around looking back at his work. I pouted a little.  
"Okay, but I'm going to keep you to your word."  
I walked over back to the elevator and went back up. I decided I should start on dinner. Now what should I fix? Being in the army you had to cook your own food. I always made food for the other troops. But what would Chris like? I haven't made food for her ever. We had always eaten out because we had been so busy. I decided we should have hamburgers. I mean you can never go wrong with America's favorite food. I looked around the fridge and found the hamburger meat. I started to cook up the patties. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I turned and saw Clint coming over to the kitchen.

"Hey Cap what's that it smells great?"

"Ugh burgers, you want one?"

"Heck yeah!"

I plopped another patty onto the pan. Before I knew it I heard two pairs of heels clopping down the stairs. I turned to find Jane and Pepper waiting behind me.

"That smells really good." Jane announced.

"Yeah, Steve could you make some for us as well?" Jane asked.

I was about to deny that request when Pepper stepped in.

"Thank you Steve." Then they sat right next to Clint.

I sighed and put two more in the pan. The aroma must have been overwhelming because Thor came next demanding that he wanted the fried cow sandwiches as well. I plopped a big one on for him since he eats a lot. Then Banner decided to come and join in as well.

"Hey Cap you wouldn't mind putting on another one as well?"

I sighed as I put another one on as well. Then I heard another pair of heels clopped up behind me.

"Steve put on one for me as well, I'm starving."

Natasha was now here. I sadly put on another burger and kept on cooking. The smell finally hit Tony's work room because I heard the elevator ding and a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Honey can you make that two for me?" I sighed as I put another on the pan. They all finished cooking and that's when hell broke loose. Everyone grabbed for a burger and trampled me in the process. When they were all at the table and bar did I stand up. I stood back up and saw the two burgers on the plate I smiled.

"Chris, dinner time." She came down the stairs and saw everyone eating.

"Wow, did my invite get lost in the mail, it seems everyone knew it was dinner time but me." She chuckled.

I sighed and chuckled. I handed her a burger and she smiled.

"Thanks dad."

She walked over to the table and sat down next to Clint. I picked up my burger and took a bite before heading over to talk to Tony. This wasn't all that bad.

-/

Chris got me yet again. I'm going to strangle that child. Well, I would if she wasn't my sexy hot fiancé's daughter. She stuck a glob of gum in suits mechanics. I'm lucky that she didn't put it in the helmet. She could have gotten my amazing hair. So to get back at her I replaced her shampoo with purple hair die. I wait outside her room waiting to hear her storm out of her room in pure anger. She came out in a towel but her hair wasn't purple and she didn't look happy.

"Tony really how lame was that, stealing my shampoo, real mature?" she fumed.

"Wait, I didn't steal your shampoo, I did something else to it."

"Then who took it?"

"Oh yeah Thor took it."

Out of nowhere Jane popped up.

"Thor took my shampoo?" Chris asked.

"Mhm yep, he was out so he borrowed yours." Then she skipped off.

Chris looked back at me in pure horror.

"Wait, Tony what did you do to that shampoo."

I felt a guilty look hit my face but I didn't have time to respond because we heard a roar go throughout the building a raving ad purple haired Thor came running out in only a towel.

"Oh you've done it now Tony." Chris whispered.

"WHAT SORCERER HAS MESSED WITH THE GREAT THOR'S LOCKS OF GOLD?!"

He looked at us and stormed over to us.

"Chris , did you cause such sorcery?"

"No Thor I swear it wasn't me, Tony did it."

She ran back into her room and locked the door, shit. I'm going to get it now.

"So Stark of the Tower, you did this to my hair?" he growled.

"Now buddy let's not do anything irrational."

I tried to rationalize with him but that only got me hung on my underwear outside of my building on the letter A. Not my best day. When I finally got off the A it was late and I didn't want to do anything but go to bed, with my Captain. Well, let's say that night I rocked his world. Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard a terrible noise:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH."

Someone was screaming. Then I realized it was Chris's voice. Steve all of a sudden jumped up and pulled on some underwear.

"Come on Tony get up, Chris is in danger."

He ran out of the room and I grabbed some underwear and ran out after him. I helped him with the passcode and the hot brute bust down the door. When we walked in no one was attacking Chris but she was still screaming. Steve ran over to her and he shook her.

"Chris wake up, wake up!"

She gasped awake. The girl was trembling and choking on dry sobs. She grabbed onto her dad and I could hear the sobs grow louder.

"Sshhhh it's okay, you're fine Chris, you're fine now, and nothing is going to hurt you." Steve comforted.

She nodded but only clung tighter. When she finally calmed down did I ask what happened?  
"Man what was that?" I asked.

She glared at me but started to talk. She said some hard core stuff. She explained a world where the Avengers had failed to save the Earth, she talked about Loki. She talked about him like she truly knew him. She said something about a second chance or something of those sorts.

"Sshhh it's fine, he's not coming back I promise." Cap comforted.

She nodded and Steve got up. She was about to lay her head back down when she looked up at both of us and snickered.

"Dad are you wearing Iron Man briefs?" she chuckled.

He looked down and sure enough he was wearing the underwear that I bought him for his birthday. His face turned a dark red and I smirked a little and then she looked over at me.

"And are those Captain America briefs?" My face then turned Iron Man red (yeah I went there.)

This time Steve chuckled at me.

"Goodnight." I grumbled and slammed the door behind us. This is when everyone decided to wake up. They all looked out and burst into laughter. All Steve and I could do was blush and rush over to our bedroom and lock the door. This happened again for the next four nights. Every night Chris would have these nightmares. She would scream and wake the whole house at one in the morning. I always think she is trying to pull our legs until we reach her room and every time she is scared shitless. If Steve wasn't there I would have taken a picture of it and left her there to tremble in her bed.

So now Steve wants me to help her out. He wants me to take a look at her brain. I would rather not but the poor guy somehow suckers me into doing stuff for his daughter. Maybe it's the way he kisses me, or how he pleads, or how he rocks my world in bed. Maybe it's just because of how much he does for his own flesh and blood and I know that if we decide to have kids that he is going to be a great dad. Just by the way he shows his love for his daughter with Peggy.

Nah I think it's the way he is in bed. So on Saturday I decided to help her out. I hooked her up to a machine I had been working on for a few weeks now. It should tell us where the dreams are coming from and what they mean. It took only a few second to scan her brain for the dream and we waited for an hour for the results. When we finally got them it said unknown source and unknown reason. That's fishy I need to take this up with Cap.

-/

I am so freaking tired. Those dreams have been keeping me up all night. I don't even know why I try to sleep anymore. Everyone can tell that's something wrong. Even Ms. Romanoff has even taken an interest in it. Everyone has been trying to give me ideas on how to get a good night's sleep. Mr. Barton (sorry) I meant Clint said I should tier myself out before I got to bed. So I tried exercising before I went to bed. So I was aching and screaming. Next Mr. Banner came to me and taught me yoga. Well, I was relaxed… while I was screaming my head off.

Next Ms. Romanoff tried pressure points. No luck still woke up screaming. Dad taught me some techniques that his therapist taught him. Jane and Thor also taught me some breathing techniques that her birthing class taught her. Still no luck what so ever. Tony even offered to knock me out. I gladly took that offer but dad wouldn't let him. I started taking sleeping pills. Tony still won't even show me what the result of that test was. God, I'm dying to know what it is. Next time I get into his work room I'm stealing them from his office and I think it's time to visit it now.

-/

_So how was that? Sorry it took so long to get it up I promise I will have the net one up quicker._


End file.
